Missing Mother
by Elphie Marky
Summary: ONE SHOT! In honor of Mother's Day. The Baudelaires sit in Count Olaf's house and remember their mother. Sad. R&R!


**Here's a little fic in honor of Mother's Day. Of course it is going to be sad because the Baudelaires don't have a mother anymore. It is set on Mother's Day, but during TBB. It will be similar to Mayberry because it is based on memories. This story was also written so I could further procrastinate studying for my art test.**

Violet Baudelaire sat on lumpy mattress, shivering in the cold of the bedroom she shared with her younger siblings, Klaus and Sunny, in Count Olaf's house. Her baby sister, Sunny, was on Violet's lap, curled up in a ball. Klaus sat on window sill, peering through the wood boards shielding the light from the room. All three children were equally depressed on this day – Mother's Day.

Violet had shared thirteen Mother's Days with her mom. This would have been the fourteenth. She felt blessed to have those thirteen because Klaus only had eleven and Sunny only one.

Hot tears spilled out of Violet's eyes and rolled down her porcelain cheeks. The depression came like a storm – sudden and heavy. A faint smile curved on her lips as she remembered last year's events.

_Violet had woken up at 7:00 AM to prepare breakfast in bed for her mother. Tip toeing down the steps as quietly as possible, she was surprised to see not only Mr. Baudelaire in the kitchen, but Klaus and Sunny as well._

_"Morning, Ed," Mr. Baudelaire winked, handing Violet the mixer she had made years ago, "why don't ya help us by making some pancakes?"_

_"Sure," she took it and walked over to the counter._

_Mr. Baudelaire and his kids cooked and cooked until they had a delicious meal of pancakes and homemade syrup. Klaus had read about an amazing recipe for syrup and decided this was a good time to test it. Mr. Baudelaire helped Sunny pick flowers from the garden and put them in the vase._

_"Happy Mother's Day!" Violet, Klaus, and Sunny cried, pushing open the door of Mrs. Baudelaire's bedroom. Mr. Baudelaire walked in behind them, a giant grin painting his face._

_"Oh, thank you children!" She sat up and kissed each of her children on the forehead. "This is the best mother's day ever!"_

Violet didn't know how to feel about her mother's words. She was happy that her mother enjoyed her final mother's day, but sad that she would never see another one. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered what she and Klaus had planned for this year. They were going to have a picnic in the park and play all of their favorite games. She looked over at Klaus, wondering what he was thinking.

…

Klaus stared through the cracks between the wood on the window. He could see nothing but blackness. Everything in his life had turned to blackness. His heart, his house, his world… the list went on and on. As he thought about his mother more and more, the tears barreled through the façade he was trying to hold up for his sisters—Sunny mostly.

It was no use. He was a twelve year old boy who missed his mother on a day that no child should be without a mother. He brought his knees close to his chest and crossed his arms on top. Burying his head in his hands, he remembered the pancakes he had prepared with his sisters and father last year. He smiled because his mother had enjoyed them, declaring it the best breakfast she had ever eaten and the best mother's day ever. Klaus was thinking the same thing as Violet. He wished his mother could enjoy many more mother's days, but still somewhat thankful that she had such a wonderful time on her last one.

…

As Sunny sat curled in her sister's lap, she couldn't help but envy Violet and Klaus for having so many years with their mother. Sunny had one short year and a few shorter months. Barely remembering the last –and first—mother's day for her, she could only recall making breakfast and her mother smiling. She wanted to do this every year. There was nothing she wanted more than to have the Baudelaire mansion standing in all its glory, have her mother and father sitting at home in the den, and to have their family happily reunited.

…

Klaus got up from his perch at the window and joined his sisters on the bed. As the three siblings huddled together on the lumpy mattress, they looked into each other's eyes. Violet's eyes were dark with frustration. Klaus's eyes were sad with disappointment. However, Sunny's eyes had a gleam of hopefulness giving off the aura of an optimistic child.

Seeing Sunny's eyes gave the elder Baudelaires some hope. That maybe things would get better.

"ORPHAAAAAAAAANS!" Count Olaf cried from downstairs.

His voice reminded the Baudelaires of the misfortune and turmoil that had recently entered the lives of young children. And with the death of their parents came the death of their hope and happiness.

The orphans decided to accept it – their situation could only get worse, much worse.

**Review!**


End file.
